The Wolf Among Lions CtW/Macedonians
The distance between the many factions of the Greek peninsula as well as their relations with one another are amongst some of the least enviable spots on the map, as they are well crowded against one another. Although Macedon and Epirus are tasked with taking out any and all Hellenic and Hellenistic factions, you should not always start off a war with your neighbours down south that soon. Although the Macedonians start off well with control of half of Macedonia, their home territory, in reality their position is rather precarious: its territory of Attike is restless and may join either the Romans or the Chremonidean League in revolt, so an army may need to be stationed there all the time - failing to keep an army in the region will cause a timer to begin ticking for 3 turns, after which Attike will rebel if there is no army in its territory. Some form of diplomatic arrangement with the Pergamenes and their allies to the north, the Bosporans, should be obtained as soon as possible to keep Macedon from becoming eviscerated in a three-front war. Even so, there might be a good reason to let go of Attike — if the territory rebels, then it may trigger the Achaean League, currently at war with you, to seek peace and an alliance right away. The first bit of housekeeping which all Macedonian basiloi need to attend to would be the conquest of Thrake . Thrake has all the resources needed to wage a war so it should be considered as your first port of call, and taking it should ensure that Macedonia can keep the Pergamenes across the sea or the Getae up far north from becoming a serious threat. If this becomes too troublesome, it might be worth it to let the Pergamenes take out Thrake first and then invade their territory, although this might seem a risky prospect as Macedon's task is to take out any immediate threats to its territorial self as quickly as possible. The other factions which Macedon needs to concern itself with are Epeiros and the Acheaean League. Should any of these factions grow too large and Macedon intends to obtain a hegemonic victory (conquer Hellas and Asia Minor, as well as obtain the extinction of every other Greek faction) it will be difficult for Macedon to survive with a very large rival on its doorstep. In any case, diplomacy may be your best friend. Find a means of denying the other Greek factions the island of Crete and you may well be on the way to achieving hegemony. Note however that the Chremonidian League has allies in the form of Carthage and Egypt, so you need to be wary of them. Macedon as an AI player has no interests in alliances with the Hellenistic factions — it seeks to destroy each and every one of them, and vassalise any remaining Greek and Celtic factions. 50px|link=Macedonians|center CtW objectives Secondary objectives Stop the Athenians of Attike from rebelling by keeping it under permanent military occupation. Initial start *Territories: **Makedon (capital, level 4); Thessalia (level 3, horses); Attike (level 1) *Allies: Epirotes *Satraps: Chremonidean League *Enemies: Achaean League *file:tribute.png: 100 *file:bonus.png: 2 x Military Eureka Category:Macedonians Category:CtW